


homeboy.

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex Tapes, fuck buddies, migrated fic from the other site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: even though mark is not exactly a slut, his video is insanely popular. frat boy!AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>  i wrote this back in [february 2016.](http://nahonjaireoke.livejournal.com/5638.html) that other site? dead. imma move here. kudos and comments are super welcomed. cheers to the fresh start y'all.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it begins with a rather high quality video of mark on his knees, his red hair on display, loose and looking soft to the touch; with just enough skin exposure from the first person angle—the black tank top he’s wearing is a blessing, really—and although he’s a quiet cocksucker, just like he always is when he’s around, the person holding the phone is breathless anyway when he says,

“hyung, hey, look up.”

mark doesn’t hear him the first time, so the person—later identified as jackson, a junior from the same delta chi house where they’re currently alone in the deserted living room—grabs a handful of mark’s red hair and moans when mark looks up; all questioning large eyes and pink lips and hollowed cheeks.

“great, please keep it up,” jackson huffs, “ _fuck,_ look at you. ahh you’re the best— _no no no no_ don’t stop! i swear this is for my personal stash, hyung, i swear.”

in the video, mark hums a weak protest. with his right hand, he circles the rest of jackson’s cock he can’t fit in his mouth, stroking it a few times jackson has to grit his teeth—causing the phone to lose its focus. and then mark licks the tip of jackson’s cock, squeezing/stroking the head until jackson writhes on the sofa, hissing a warning that he’s going to come.

“d-don’t swallow!” jackson uses his left hand to point his cock at mark’s confused face, and the video is stopped abruptly when the last drop of his semen is hitting mark’s swollen lips.

(mark’s cute whine isn’t filmed because jackson is quite selfish like that.)

 

* * *

 

 

or not.

for the next two weeks, mark gets a holler every time he passes by a bunch of guys in the campus, which is not a rare occasion, but never in the daylights like this. mostly, those straight guys ‘still have a reputation’ or something, thus developing a habit to woo mark at midnights, drunk _and_ unappealing.

mark himself is not gay, but he enjoys casual sex, and coming from california as an exchange student, he thinks the majority of korean girls are too hush hush about it; they would want him to take them on a date first while mark can’t even hold a decent conversation with any girl from the two continents he’s living in.

it’s different with the guys. mark was perplexed back in freshman year when bigger and taller guys than him would treat him like he’s the cutest thing ever graces their math department. they would always compliment his face and his small body and his oversized bomber jackets that might or might not be his fashion choice to make himself seem _wider,_ somehow. he would, and still is, get the easiest labor when they’re out on retreats. his friends threw their heavy arms on mark’s shoulders when they took group photos and he got random hugs whenever possible.

the casual sex started when he was a sophomore. he got into the delta chi frat as a member and a senior took a liking on him. thanks to that, he was exempted from ridiculous requests, only taking care the dishes and other random cleaning duties. that senior, who graduated with almost perfect gpa and now works as a prosecutor, treated mark like he’s the dearest dongsaeng. he was very, _very_ careful, never boasted about what he did with mark behind closed rooms to his friends or filming anything. mark was probably a little bit in love with him, but who knows.

“you look upset.” jaebum comments after the -nth holler of the day. they’re in the library, for god’s sake, yet a bunch of nerds were blatantly checking him out from across the room. it’s only wednesday and mark is still struggling to do a last week’s assignment.

mark juts out his bottom lip.

“you don’t know, then.” jaebum puts down his pen to lean back on his chair. he spreads his legs and uses his left knee to bump mark’s to get his attention. “hey.”

“what?” mark puffs his cheeks as he closes his notebook. he turns to look at jaebum who’s eyeing him. jaebum's sharply sculpted handsome face is unreadable.

“you don’t know why they’re thirsting over you lately?” jaebum is a mutual friend from film major, art department. they met at a pi sig frat party a year ago and they’ve never been intimate at all; mark thinks it’s because jaebum is too popular with the girls for his dark aura and a killer smirk which is killing mark every single time, too.

anyway.

“no,” mark answers, worrying his bottom lip. “why?”

“i’ll show you.” jaebum flips open his phone. he plugs in the earphones and letting mark have one on his left ear. the video is showing a dozen or so guys crowding over a laptop. mark sees a glimpse of red on the laptop’s screen.

and then his face.

the guys are screaming in delight on his left ear.

“jackson.” mark yanks the earphone away and sighs. jaebum stops the video, deleting it from his phone's gallery and the sweet action doesn't go unnoticed by mark, who probably swoons a little.

"jackson, huh?" jaebum comments, his tone is unreadable, too. "thought he wouldn't dare to do such thing." he reaches out to stroke mark's hair. his hand feels warm and comforting and mark decides to snuggle with him, because jaebum has mouthwatering shoulders and he doesn't need to wear bomber jacket to make himself seem wide.

“said it was for his personal stash.” mark snakes his arms around jaebum's _solid_ torso. "i believed in him. i'm never touching his dick again."

jaebum chuckles at that, squeezing mark’s side.

 

* * *

 

it’s not like mark agrees to every propositions he gets. nope.

he doesn’t have a type, either.

take jackson, for example. the kid has a golden heart and a motormouth and most importantly, jackson doesn’t make it uncomfortable after they first slept together, unlike some. he can’t get angry at jackson for too long.

“hyung, is it okay?” it’s safe to say that jackson is his version of dearest dongsaeng. “i mean. i just.”

“yeah.” mark shuts him up with a quick kiss, pressing a palm to jackson’s pec where his heart is beating rapidly, slowing him down. their skins are slick with sweat and prolonged foreplay. jackson ate him out really, _really_ well. “want me to ride you?”

 _“jesus fuck.”_ jackson looks like he’s going to cry. he had a haircut recently, the tapered sides suit him well. “yes, please. fuck.”

enthusiastic as he is, jackson hauls mark up so mark is sitting on top of him. it's never a problem for mark, getting hauled and dragged and pressed against a wall during sex, that is. in fact, he  _loves_ it. the muscle show from his male partners turns him on.

jackson rubs his already covered cockhead, dotted tonight because it's been a while, against the rim of mark’s ass. his grip on mark’s narrow hips is tight and he’s left bruises in places a couple of times, but mark doesn’t mind.

“breathe.” mark rises up on his knees, reaching behind him to guide jackson’s cock to his hole. jackson flails his arms, clearly still in disbelief that mark forgives him and is currently sinking down inch by agonizing inch, quiet as ever as his tightness swallows everything.

“hnnnnngh—” mark moans, his pale throat is reddened and his nipples are erect. his cock bounces along with him as he rides jackson like he always does; slowly, not lifting himself fully, just right for jackson’s cock to hit his prostrate and to leave jackson wanting for more because he won’t pick up his pace until he’s teased himself enough.

“hyung— _hyung!”_ jackson growls when mark gyrates his hips in a circle, his nails are digging the cheeks of mark’s ass to keep himself immobile.

mark decides to stop, sitting down comfortably and clenching his wet hole. when jackson sobs, mark strokes his own purpling cock.

“please, hyung,” jackson's eyes are all black with lust. “i’m so sorry.”

“it’s okay.” mark gathers the precum oozing from the tip to coat the entirety of his cock. he flicks his left wrist and uses his right hand fingers to fondle with his balls. throwing his head back, mark circles his hips again. jackson’s cock is throbbing hotly in him.

“ah. ah, jackson, i—” mark gasps when jackson, good boy wang jackson who remembers the telltale signs of his orgasm, pushes him back to the bed and thruststhruststhrusts powerfully into him the room is filled with dirty _slickslickslick_ sounds from jackson’s cock and his wet hole smashing together. mark comes with a brief shout, clutching at jackson’s sturdy shoulders for an anchor as his whole body trembles with pleasure and pain and jackson is not done even when mark’s head is cleared from the pheromone.

jackson takes the back of mark’s knees, folding him into half. the bed creaks in wild rhythm as jackson squeezes mark’s dainty ankles up in the air. mark’s eyes are blurred with unshed tears, and when he meets jackson’s, jackson grunts like he’s being cursed, tensed, and shoot his come into the dotted condom.

 

* * *

 

mark sleeps with a cute, tall freshman on the next delta chi party and he sleeps with jaebum the day after that.

jaebum fucks like mark thinks he would; quiet but overwhelming at the same time because of his straightforwardness. he bites and claims, unapologetic and intense. he puts his fingers back in mark after, cleaning him because they forgot a condom and mark comes again then, untouched.

mark skips his classes that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
